Un problema muy gordo
Es un proyecto comunitario, el primero de Wikia Userhistorias Advertencia Esta es una historia creada por varios usuarios, por lo tanto puede ser muy suculenta para este mundo. Se recomienda la discreción del lector. Todos los derechos e izquierdos reservados. ---- Te advertimos del contenido de la historia, si algún concepto te parece desagradable porque "le cae" a alguien, te sugerimos que consideres el trabajo y empeño de los usuarios, y si vas a insultar guarda tus comentarios ya que se hizo con el propósito de divertir no de ofender a los sensibles. Personajes Los participantes agreguen sus personajes * Anciano (Segismundo Cruel de Viejo) * Penelope * Erika Maldonado (EraMm) * Sigrid Sepúlveda (Patylee) * Tulip Pedraza (GeekTulip) * Ciro Pancracio (JoquerBarato) * Verónica Smith (VerónicaDark) * Segismundo Cruel(Segis Mundo) * Jefferson Maldonado (JefeJm) * Lloyd Walker (NinjaLW) * Joshua Mephistopheles (WingMaster) * Elsa Pato * Bondog (Zarloix) Sinopsis Un grupo de chicos que se conocen en internet enfrentan un problema pesado y desagrable, y como buenos amigos se ponen de acuerdo Historia Anciano: Mija, Pene, ven para acá que te tengo que contar algo Penelope: Ya voy Anciano: Te quiero contar algo de hace muuucho tiempo Penelope: ¿Es sobre tus aventuras de cuando eras un pillo? El anciano tose, se rie y vuelve a toser Anciano: Algo así, Pene. Es de cuando pasaba muchas horas de mi vida en algo que creo que se llamaba interweb Penelope: Cuenta abuelo, cuenta Anciano: Un día que era Marzo el horror llegó en forma de un loco grasoso... (Penelope escuchaba mientras recibía mensajes de sus redes sociales y se veía tentada a contestar) Atención que se contará como lo recuerda el abuelo en los capítulos correspondientes Capitulo 1: El principio del comienzo Erika Maldonado chateaba en wiki piedras como era normal, con sus amigos: Papylee: Hola Era EraMm: Hola a todos ^^ GeekTulip: Hola Era ¿como te fue? EraMm: Bien ¿que hacen? Papylee: Viendo un vídeo de Sia nena GeekTulip: Viendo fotos de Anderson EraMm: ¬¬ Papylee: Tienen que ver este vídeo nenes https://www.Tutube.com/watch?v=2vjPBrBU-TM EraMm: Me quedo con el cover en spanish de Flouer GeekTulip: Anderson es más bueno, esta para comérselo Papylee: ... EraMn: -_- Tus comentarios de ese muchacho son aterradores La charla siguió hasta que apareció: - JoquerBarato ha entrado al chat - JoquerBarato: Holu EraMm: Hola Joker JoquerBarato: ¿Rolieamos? Papylee: Hola y no gracias Erika entonces pensó que sería tonto lo que iba a pasar así que empezó a MP-mensajear a los demás, ya tenía ediciones, y llevaba más tiempo que ella en ser un editor, miró las paginas que seguía, se sintió bien a ver que ella controlaba mejor paint y eso que ella ni sabía usar bien la opción de relleno. Cuando recibió un Mp de Joquer intentó ser amable y decirle que mejorara ya que hacía que los dibujos de piedras quedaran obesas y desproporcionadas, aunque ella que criticaba, las suyas eran "Maria-Palitos 2.0". Pronto se hicieron amigos al igual que NinjaLW y PapyLee, resultaba divertido estar con ese grupo de extranjeros y conversar sobre distintas cosas. Pero un día al entrar: JoquerBarato: y? GeekTulip: Deja de poner pesado el chat Joker JoquerBarato: O sino qué? No tienes motivos para expulsarme, soy moderador y no he cometido una falta GeekTulip: Lo que yo haga con mi vida real es mi asunto, no me conoces, ¿como vas a salir con que sabes que no me conviene? Papylee: Cambien el tema JoquerBarato: Te vas a arrepentir Tulip GeekTulip: Ya déjame en paz EraMm: Creo que llegué en un mal momento, me voy Papylee: Yo también Luego de un tiempo al ver que Geek salió del chat Erika entró de nuevo y se puso a chatear por Mp con Joquer EraMm: Ah y por cierto, dejate de molestar que pones tu reputación en riesgo JoquerBarato: Erika por cierto, te mando mi foto http://es.linschot.com/15xpcup.jpg Erika pensó: Es un triple feo, pero le diré que no anda ni bien ni mal para que no estalle EraMm: No eres simpatico ni tampoco feo JoquerBarato: Tampoco estás mal EraMm: Ya sabes, no sé lo que pasa entre ustedes 2 pero déjenlo que al resto nos incomodan JoquerBarato: Te lo diré, pero no cuentes EraMm: Vale JoquerBarato: Me gusta una vecina, le dije y me rechazó Erika pensó y sospechó: Que esperanzas tiene con esa cara EraMm: Si claro JoquerBarato: Ok, lo admito, es una chica de aquí EraMm: Es Tulip JoquerBarato: Sí, en serio me gusta, pero ya tiene novio. Y sé que él la engaña pero no me escucha EraMm: Has visto a Tulip por lo menos? JoquerBarato: No, pero en serio me gusta EraMm: ... JoquerBarato: Vamos Era ayúdame EraMm: Yo en eso no me meto. Además eres muy viejo para ella, tiene mi edad y comprendo que no quiera salir y menos por internet con un tipo 7 años mayor JoquerBarato: Bueno, me iré por un tiempo. Cuidate EraMm: Sé cuidarme Ciro, adiós Erika tuvo un mal presentimiento y mandó indirectas de lo que pasaba a su suculento grupo de amigos de wiki piedras, pero sin incluir a GeekTulip. Capitulo 2: Sube la tensión arterial Un día Geek no se conectó, se le hizo muy raro al grupo. Pronto leyeron un anuncio de Papylee en hanouts que decía: Alerta StarPera volvió e hizo que Geek volara En ese instante empezaron los mensajes bomba, hasta JoquerBarato le dio "apoyo" a Geek, todo eso llevó a que para mantener el chat seguro de inescrupulosos que solo venían a insultar con el conocido "Escuadrón Kawaii" cuyos miembros eran Papylee, EraMm y Amazonas132; Joquer quiso entrar pero no era kawaii para ello y no les agradó a los demás que criticara a Geek a sus espaldas. Pronto las amigas de Star llegaron a fastidiar pero el escuadrón más kawaii del mundo defendió a la comunidad, aunque era pequeño el triunfo del grupo fue grande JoquerBarato: Lo hicimos bien EraMm: Tú no hiciste nada Papylee: Verdad, pero nosotras sacamos a Star a volar. Gritemos rebelión al igual que Pink Amazonas132: Yay JoquerBarato: Reconozcanme algo Papylee: Nope Al final Geek volvió casi a lo grande, ya que había un espía entre el grupo de usuarios felices. Erika reprendió a Joquer por fastidiar a Tulip y a VerónicaDark (quien había aceptado "salir" con Joquer por lastima, pero habían mejores personas en el mundo (y de mejor aspecto también) ). Otro día estaban Joquer, NinjaWL y EraMm en el chat en hanouts, el ambiente estaba agradable, bromeaban y todo, parecía que al fin Ciro había madurado y superado lo de Tulip. Hasta qué por el chat de Ciro y Erika Ciro: Erika espero que no te asustes, pero tengo que confesarte algo Erika: ¿Qué hiciste ahora? Ciro: Pues me ayudaste a superar lo de Tulip y te lo agradezco mucho. También me pareces muy bonita, sé que no quieres tener novio pero me gustaría que lo intentaramos. Me pareces muy madura, y creo que no estaría mal Erika: Tranquilo, sabes que recibes un No de mi parte, no te pongas como loco Ciro: Si es necesario te esperaré hasta que cumplas los 18 Erika: Si te pasas no sabes con quien te metes - Que horror - dijo Erika y le contó a su hermano Jefferson - Bloqueo bloqueo - le dijo como broma - Espera, vamos a ver que daño podemos hacer con su mente inferior - dijo Erika - Pero es obvio que lo bloquearé - - ¿No es muy malo de tu parte? - preguntó Jefferson - - Hermano debes entender que algunas veces debes quedar como la mala para unos y la colega para otros - le dijo ella - Bueno, eso es tu asunto, pero si se pone feo te haré sentir mejor - le respondió. Erika entonces contactó a Veronica, ella le contó que Ciro la molestaba, así que buscó ayuda en un amigo practicamente cercano a Ciro Erika: Hola Ninja necesito un favor Ninja: ¿Cual sería Era? Erika: Podrías mantenerme informada de lo que escribe Joquer sobre Verónica, Geek y sobre mi Ninja: ¿Que sucede? Erika: Solo es para ver que no moleste a las chicas Ninja: Ok, cuenta conmigo Erika: Cuento con tu apoyo, no me falles Ninja Capítulo 3: La red de mentiras Erika y Ninja se pasaban información, Erika cuando se enteraba de que Joquer fastidiaba iba a reprenderlo, en serio se molestaba mucho. Geek ya se encontraba como antes, editaba y se ponía pesada, pero la seguían queriendo. Cuando de pronto Joquer llegó y empezaron a pelear, Papylee hizo lo que pudo como parte del escuadrón Kawaii al igual que Amazonas. Luego recibió un mensaje de GeekTulip Tulip: Ya me harta Ciro, no deja de molestarme Erika: Tranquila, ya pasará. No somos tontas Tulip: Es que sigue diciéndome que está enamorado de mi, se enoja si no le doy una foto de mi cara y mi numero de teléfono. Erika: No cuentes, pero me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi. Pff que tarado Tulip: Eres su tercera opción, está desesperado Erika: Te diré lo que sé, si me dices la información que tienes Tulip: Sale Pronto se les hizo facil enterarse de lo que Joker decía, inventaba que una o la otra estaba enamorada por él, ni que le temieran a 100 años de soledad para juntarse con alguien que había mostrado ser una horrible persona, en la que su estupidez estaba en cada célula de su cuerpo, en especial en sus neuronas. Ninja: Era, me dijo que estaba interesado en ti, y tú en el pero que tus padres no te dejan tener novio, pero que serás su novia ya que dice que tiene un plan inflable Erika: Es un mentiroso, cualquiera que me conozca bien sabría que no saldría con alguien mayor a mi tío más joven Ninja: ¿Cuantos años tiene ese tío? Erika: 20 años, tenía 5 cuando nací Ninja: Wow, que loco Erika: Bueno Ninja, por favor no lo defiendas en el chat, ya que todas las piezas van encontrando su lugar y las que sobran ya que son de otro rompecabezas se desechan Ninja: Hasta ahí ibas bien Erika: ... Otro día en el chat mineral: WingMaster: bueno ¿que hacen? EraMm: Nada nuevo GeekTulip: Ya saben, solo les diré Anderson JoquerBarato: ... GeekTulip: Es decir, quiero comérmelo a besos WingMaster: ¿Tienes crush? Yo también tengo JoquerBarato: Es una tontería GeekTulip: Tengo a alguien que conozco y posiblemente esté interesado en mi JoquerBarato: Y? GeekTulip: Lo conozco, no como tú a mi NinjaLW: Ya paren - Gelatina ha entrado al chat - GeekTulip: Hola, llegas a buen tiempo Gelatina: Holi ^^ Amazonas132: Holi 030 Pronto resulta que por mp se enteraron que Gelatina y Joquer estaban en contacto con StarPera y molestaban a VeronicaDark, pero ese asunto era mucho más completo Flashback: La titiritera. WingMaster estaba, como de costumbre, mirando los comentarios de anónimos con deficiencia en la materia gris en la wikia de EstefaníaInfinity, cuando le llegó un mensaje de una tal "StarPera". El mensaje decía lo siguiente. Hola Wingy! Would do you like to be my amigo? Vi tu gema en el concurso y me encanta tu imaginación!! También la de Joquer! WingMaster aceptó, y ese mensaje se volvió el lugar donde mas conversaban, junto con el chat de la wikia de EstefaníaInfinity. Star: Hola ^.^ Como le va a mi friend! Ya viste mi Mineralona? Pero antes de que Wing dijera media palabra, el chat de esa wikia, se llenó de mensajes de los usuarios Usuario: Hola! Usuario 2: holitas! Usuario 3242: Que opinan de el capítulo "No digas cuñado"? Pienso que si hacen un crossover con la serie de CuñadoTataranieto arruinarán la serie Usuario treintaysieteh: Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh *El usuario calzones de fuego 37 fue expulsado por Usuario 2* Usuario número grande: Pero no es cannon, o si? Usuario 3242: Si, duermen en esa marca de colchones. StarPear: Creo que se refería a si el capítulo es canon. Usuario 3242: Ah, si, es canon. (Todos menos WingMaster que para ese momento ya no daba un reverendo Ca**** y estaba con StarPear en un mensaje privado): NOOOOOO!!! Como ya mencioné anteriormente, Wing se fue al Mp con Star. Wing: Tienes una mineralona!? Donde puedo verla? Pera: En la wikia Mineral, te paso un link? vvvvvv.WikiMineral-PinkCitrine.com Wing simplemente entró a esa página, vio la Mineralona, y entró al chat, donde estaban los usuarios: JoquerBarato, GemaBon, GeekTulip, StarPera, entre otros que nadie quiere... Wing: Hola a todos! Soy nuevo aquí. Joquer: Hola Wing! No esperaba verte por aquí. Wing: Ni yo, por cierto, gracias por el voto en el concurso de la wikia de EstefaníaInfinity! Aunque me Mineralona de cáncer de lepra con síndromes de tuberculosis. Joquer: Si, y mucho. Todo estaba bien, Wing reía con Star y GeekTulip, y entraba frecuentemente a ambos chats, pero todo cambió cuando la nación del fuego at- Que!? Que no era por eso? Ah... Pero todo cambió cuando StarPera le faltó el respeto a GeekTulip Star: Amargáh! Que erei una amargáh! xddddd Geek: Star, 1/3 Star: Uno de tréh? Pero si yo no dije náh! Geek: En mi país, "Amargada" es un insulto. Star: Joé masho! Que pesái! *Star salió del chat de wiki piedras* Pero eso no era todo! StarPera comenzó a dar discursos emo contra GeekTulip, fue bloqueada, y trató de manipular a la fundadora de wiki piedras! Cosa que logró, y fue desbloqueada, luego de esto, puso la wikia de EstefaníaInfinity (La wikia mas popular de Latinoamérica) en contra de una usuaria llamada VerónicaDark, esto hizo que Wing se enojara mucho, y cortó de raíz su relación con esa malvada fruta que es la Pera. Querida Pera, tenía que decirte, que, a pesar de que fuimos muy buenos amigos en antaño, ahora decaíste y te portaste muy mal con mucha gente, sobre todo Verónica, será mejor que dejemos de hablarnos. El pobre Wing fue bardeado por todos sus orificios y bloqueado sin piedad. Ahora ya saben por qué StarPera odia la wikia mineral. Capítulo 4: Geek la domadora de cerdos cebosos' La Geek, No solo era la user mas viciada de la wiki mineral, tambien era la hembra dominate del lugar, como buena lider, debía conocer a todos sus esclavos, digo...compañeros de chat. Así que cuando barato entro al chat. Procedio a hablar con el: GeekTulip:Hola JoquerBarato:Hola Y asi la condena de mil años de Geek empezo. Cada día, a Geek le llegaban Chingomillones de mensajes de Joquer. La Geek a pesar de ser Cruel, sarcastica, sadomasoquista, emofilica, amargada, exigente, asquerosamente honesta y ermitaña, habia algo que No era, No era mala persona.. eso creo ya que algunos dicen que No es humana sino una Reptiliana infiltrada en la tierra. Pero el punto es que No era mala, asi que como buen ciudadano de tacolandia, respondia cada mensaje de joquer con habil manejo de palabras obsenas. Hasta que un día una movida crucial llego: JoquerBarato:Algun dia te conocere y finalmente estaremos cerca. Y como buena sarcastica Geek respondio. GeekTulip:Claro! Y tendremos cinco hijos y nos vas a mantener a todos! Asi pasaron dias y dias, hasta que la triste vida de GeekTulip fue iluminada....por el bombillo nuevo de su cuarto ya que No tenía luz, ah si y Anderson le pidio que fuera su novia. Geek llena de felicidad, le conto todo a todos, incluso a Joquer el cual No reacciono de una buena manera: GeekTulip:Por Fin Anderson es mi novio! JoquerBarato:Hijo de la foch GeekTulip:que?...hay felicidad en mi vida miserable y tu andas de amargado!?. JoquerBarato:Esque yo te amo, y ese +#/%+# Anderson me ha robado tu amor. GeekTulip: Really nigga?,yo No te amo ni te amare. JoquerBarato:pero io zoy hingeniero, el No es nada. GeekTulip:Si claro ingeniero y escribes Haiga, Roliemos,aveces JoquerBarato:La ortografia vale maiz. Geek volteo a ver su gran coleccion de libros, observo su ensayo impecable de filosofia y sus premios de ortografia....para geek la ortografia era como la comida. Pero el cerdo ese, no la dejaba en paz a la pobre, la pequeña larva de la maldad llamada geek, sentía asco y lastima por el marrano acosador, aunque un día. Ella se hartó de el y... Tapítulo 5: Acosos y perspectiva de Papylee Por su parte, Papylee, o mejor dicho, Sigrid. Observaba todo esto algo apenada. En el reciente tiempo se había vuelto muy amiga de Ciro y le apenaba que estuviera peleado con Geek, así que hacía lo posible para juntarlos. Ella creó el chat de hanouts de wiki piedras, y a través de este se relacionó más con Ciro, al punto de darle su güatzap. Capítulo 6: Los "Otros" Chat Bondog, tratando de comprender mejor la situacion de Ciro sin saber el todo sobre su caso. No tenia ni idea de lo que pasa ya que era casi nuevo en la wiki piedras. Después de un tiempo se relaciono con Ciro en otros chats de la Wiki Esteban Universo, el quería roleos cochinos. JokerBarato: *Berllillo desn*da a Orticllo* Bondog: (No por favor Ciro) JokerBarato: (Porfiis) Y así Bondog se vio obligado a hacerlo con Ciro hasta que llego a un punto que no aguantó más. Bondog llego a el grupo de hanoust, en eso Lo pusieron el la conversación de la wiki mineral, yo no estaba seguro de hablar sobre las cochinadas de ese Ciro, lo oculte hasta un tiempo. Ciro me encontró, ni se de donde encontró mi número, y me decía sobe sus juegitos. Obiamente dije que NO. -Por que no?, pense que querias -w- -Por que no, sucio mente sucia- -Se que quieres, se que lo quieres 7u7- (Proximamente) Capítulo 7: El más joven testigo JefeJm o mejor dicho Jefferson Maldonado, el hermano menor de Erika también estuvo allí. Como era normal le preguntaba a su hermanita lo que ella hacia entonces ella le dijo: - Jefferson ando en wikia y es un sitio genial, si quieres creo una cuenta para ti - - Claro Erika - dijo sonriendo. Cuando entró conoció a varios y se llevo la sorpresa de que Geek al principio pensó que era una multi de su hermana solo por usar su mismo saludo. Pero cuando se aclaró sin ningún bloqueo o bando todo bien todo piña como dice el Pibe. Todo se notaba sano, con ayuda de Erika crearon piedras, nah, Erika ayudaba en el diseño del resto se centraba en las suyas. Conoció a Joquer y chatearon, le tuvo confianza ya que Erika confiaba en él pero un día se dio cuentan que su hermana mayor estaba molesta - ¿Qué pasó hermana? - - Toma mi tablet y lee, te dejo - dijo antes de irse a clases. Jefferson leyó y se asombró pero no le dijo nada a sus papás. Cuando Erika llegó se encerraron en su cuarto para hablar - Eri el es muy viieejo - - Obvio, por eso ni loca salgo con él - le dijo ella - Además le dice eso a todas, dejaré su moral por el subsuelo - - Si claro - dijo él - Si se mete contigo cuenta conmigo - - Lo sé - dijo Erika - Por eso eres mi mejor amigo -. Jefferson y Erika eran además de hermanos amigos casi inseparables, y ese era otro de sus cientos de secretos de los cuales nunca debían enterarse sus padres (aunque no hay que considerar que comían pan a escondidas cuando sus padres no andaban, ya que por un mínimo error los descubrían). Jefferson otro día miró las conversaciones con el permiso de su hermana mayor Ciro: Finje ser mi novia Era, por favor Erika: Ya te dije que no, busca un bloqueo de mi parte, me tienes harta Ciro: Pero no será real Erika: Ja, sé lo que inventas, no soy tonta. Busca a alguien de tu edad mejor Ciro: Ya te veré Erika, ya te veré Erika: Prefiero morir sola en una casa llena de gatos Erika no estaba, así que se metió a Facebuk para chatear con sus primos, entonces le llegó un mensaje de Ciro: Ciro: Hola Jeffe Jefferson: Hola Ciro: ¿Donde está tu hermana? Jefferson: En el colegio, tiene que ir a la finca a cargar arena Ciro: Te cuento un secreto? Jefferson: Ok Ciro: Tu hermana está enamorada de mi y va a ser mi novia Jefferson: Eso es mentira, ella me cuenta todo. Dile mentiras a otro Adiós Ciro Jefferson le contó todo a su hermana quien en ese instante por guasap enfrentó a Ciro con su hermano de testigo. Jefferson vio que su hermana le daba sus verdades en cara, ella estaba molesta, en especial por sus extremadamente estupidas excusas, le ganaba a Nicolai Banano. Y como él ya esperaba Ciro salió con su "Nunca he tenido novia" y Erika con su "Busca a alguien en la vida real. Ja, suerte con eso payaso", antes de que él pudiera responder lo bloqueó. Notó como Erika se reia, y recordó un documento de Ciro, una falsa carta de amor que su hermana borró tras reir a carcajadas, él se alegró por su hermana - Jefferson, bloquealo de feisbuk - le dijo ella - No quiero que chismosee nuestras vidas -, pero él no sabia hacerlo así que ella lo hizo - ¿No crees que fuiste muy mala? - - Para nada - dijo Erika - No iba a dejar que un tipo gordo, feo y amargado me acosara, y que te mintiera - - Bueno ¿y ahora? -, Erika en ese instante lo tomó de los hombros y le dijo con una mirada dramatica - Papá y mamá nunca, pero nunca, deben enterarse que conocimos a un acosador o sería sin internet hasta que me independice - - ... - - Y a ti te dejarían sin feisbuk ni mincecraft - - Ay no - dijo con los ojos vidriosos. Y un dia inesperadamente vio como Ciro con otro numero llamó a su hermana por guasap, ella ya se lo esperaba y le escribió "Por más que preciones nunca seré tu novia, tampoco tu amiga, y menos por lo ocurrido con Kyakya" ella lo volvió a bloquear y se comunicó con sus amigos de guasap 'Capitulo 8:El final del final' Anciano: Y después del bloqueo... Penelope: Y vivieron felices para siempre..entiendo Lo dice mientras revisa sus mensajes Anciano: Cállate Golpea su celular con su bastón Anciano: ese no es el final. Después del bloqueo Ciro quería tener amigos desesperadamente... Segismundo Cruel creyó que lo de Ciro quedaría en e pasado..pero le llego un mensaje de otra wiki, lo reviso, y no creía lo que vio.Era ciro le invitaba a rolear con el una wiki llamada Userstory, el mensaje decía Hola Segis JokerBarato Si algunas vez quieres rolear conmigo Aquí estoy Estoy de 8:00 a 3:00 me envió el link a la wiki,no parecía una mala persona, pero...todo se puso diferente cuando un día después pidió mi numero para conversar por Guasap, y luego de os días, mi feis, era incomodo que.... Penelope: espera...estas hablando en primera persona? Anciano:ahh...okey me atrapaste es una historia que estuve involucrado cuando yo era una rebelde sin causa Penelope:claro, y cuando la abuela te pide algo, tu nunca te niegas..... Anciano:regresemos a la historia.... me pedía a audio por que quería escuchar una voz peruana, mas hablaba muy seguido como si tuviera tiempo, y solo era para rolear o hablar de sus problemas. Algo bueno que salio del el sera que me puso en un grupo de Guasap, donde después le eliminaron y a mi me conservaron, me hice amigo de Era, papylee, Lloyd, etc..Paso el tiempo lo elimine del Feis, dejo de hablarme muy seguido, pero en Guasap cree un grupo para hablar con el, la primera vez salio mal, la segunda salio peor, y el acosador me envió un audio diciendo que se ira de la wiki y nos dejara en paz, no termino como esperaba, quede como malo, aunque mi intención fue otra, pero no era mi problema de que él fuera tan inmaduro y poco inteligente. Anciano: después de eso mis amigos.. Penelope: ya me dijisteis lo suficiente... Se levanta Anciano:¡Penelope Cruel De Barriga! ven acá a pasar tiempo con tu abuelo.......a quien engaño lo único que me entretiene es mi cofre de los recuerdos.. Penelope:Abuelo, no digas mi nombre completo Anciano:no es mi problema que mi hijo Segismundo Cruel Jr. se caso con tu madre, Dolores De Barriga. Penelope se sienta a revisar su mensaje, mientras que Segismundo revisa su cofre y encuentra su celular Anciano:mi celular, y no hay mensajes nuevos del grupo de Guasap...lo llevare en mi bolsillo de mi camisa por ultima vez El celular se conecta a la Internet de la casa y comienza a llegar los mensajes, pero la vibración le da un infarto Penelope: Abuelo, esta bien?, Abuelo? En el futuro: Penelope: Y así murió tu tatarabuelo, Segismundo Cruel, de una manera torpe pero no cruel y también se inicio la tradición de contar "Un problema muy gordo" en la familia, el mio fue de llevar el gordo cadáver de mi abuelo al cementerio Elsa Pato: okey, no era necesario contar la versión de tu abuelo, ahora puedo.... Penelope: Nunca supe el epilogo de la historia....y nunca aprendí a no interrumpir a los demás...ah...solo tengo el estante con su colección de libros Elsa Pato:no me digas(lo dice con sarcasmo) Penlope mira el estante pero veo un libro empolvado que se logra leer:...problema.....gordo. Lee el titulo del libro que dice:un problema muy gordo¨, un libro dedicado para pasar un rato divertido con mi nieta" Penelope: que titulo mas largo, y creo que los dos pensábamos igual, pero nunca le vi con este libro a la mano....tuve que memorizarse todo...incluso el epilogo Revisa las paginas Penelope: Aquí esta. al fin sabre que paso con los personajes Elsa Pato:Bueno, supongo que estaré un rato mas... Penelope: epilogo, 10 años D.A.(Después del Acosador)..... Epilogo:10 años D.A.(Despues del Acosador) Ciro Pancracio fue denunciado y detenido por años por acoso a menores de edad, y al salir se quedó forever alone VerónicaDark consiguió el amor de su vida y adoptó a una niña a la cual enseñar y valorar por toda la vida GeekTulip fue casi violada por Anderson, asi que lo dejo tres dias mas tarde de iniciar su relacion, Geek se convirtió en una filósofa moderna. Actualmente se encuentra en caza de Andresito o el ese wey de la gorra negra, como Lo describe Geek. EraMm terminó sus estudios y trabajó, desapareció tras un paseo de olla al otro lao del país (algunos dicen que la abduccieron los aliens grises (al revelar sus secretos (?)) y al volver desde ecuador se volvió escritora de novelas ligeras de ciencia ficción. JefeJm creó un refugio para gatos en honor a su hermana, ya que ella andaba soltera y tenia un gatito llamado Bigotes WingMaster hizo su propio programa de animación, al ver esto, StarPera volvió a el, así fue como WingMaster se declaró como homosexual. Bondog..... Lloyd fue atropellado 7 veces por camiones y 3 por autos, pero sigue vivo ...próximamente mas...... Memes Son memes suculentos de unos usuarios Cortesía CaroNf Los presentes fueron creados por CaroNf, obviamente, que los disfruten: Meme1.jpg Meme2.jpg Meme3.jpg Meme4.jpg Meme5.jpg Meme6.jpg Meme7.jpg Meme8.jpg Meme9.jpg Meme10.jpg Cortesía de XcarlixX Los subire de apoco xd.... Novia.jpg Cirootravez.jpg Categoría:Historias Categoría:Historias Realistas Categoría:Historias Cómicas Categoría:Historias de CaroNf Categoría:Historias de M4D4M3 Categoría:Historias de Sebas2610 Categoría:Historias de ArcianPlays Categoría:Historias de JavMfc Categoría:Historias de XcarlixX Categoría:Historias Comunitarias